minecadefandomcom-20200214-history
LegendaryCraft
LegendaryCraft, also known as LC and Legendary Survival, was a Minecade survival, PvP, and economy game. LegendaryCraft was released on June 14, 2011 and is the oldest Minecade server. As of December 2016, the server is offline. History and Development Development Legendary Sub-Network-MCGodWorld Dispute LC 1 LC 2 LC 3 LC 4 LC 5 LC 7 Known as the Island era, there was no mainland (other than the glitchy not-intended /warp mainland, which was terminated about 3/4 ways through LC7). Instead, there were islands, created with /is new. Many players from StratoBlock, the now dead SkyBlock Minecade server, came to LC due to that server being re-routed to LC. For a short time. LC7 was the reason why StratoBlock was removed. LC7 had a bug around the end of its time where certain peoples' islands were unclaimed and cut off by other islands. This was the reason why LC7 was discontinued. After a few months, LC8 arose from the grave of LC7, still having islands, but not having them for free. LC 8 At this era, LC went back to mainland survival instead of LC7's custom island survival. However, it was possible to create an island for $12,000 In-Game Money. There were also a lot of cacti farms, which destroyed the economy. That is why cacti prices were lowered. LC had a spawn that was different than LC7 and LC9 uses that same spawn. LC8 was discontinued in October 2014. LC 8.5 (Unofficial server set up by JakeCloudy) This server, unofficially known as LC8.5, was a server set up by the player JakeCloudy. This version of LC was pretty much LC8, except with a different map. Once LC9 came out, no data was brought over and the server was permanently terminated. LC 9 Much like windows 9, it didn't exist. LC 10 LC 10 is the final era of LegendaryCraft Survival. Nothing much was new, except that legacy titans (Old titans from before) were able to get prefixes, and the map was changed once again. This era can technically be called the 'revival' era, as a lot of things were added back to try to get the server back to its former glory. The server averages about 5-20 players at nighttime (Pacific) and 30-70 players in the morning / afternoon (Pacific, once again). In January 2016, the server was found to be on sale on MC-Market by a scammer who didn't have permission to resell the server clearly when called out on it by an active staff member from the LC community. LegendaryCraft Reloaded The server was reopened under Codes320's and Aiden099's ownership instead in 2018 with the ip mc-lcr.com. The additional 'r' refering to reloaded. = LC Factions LC Factions was a factions server within the Minecade network using the LegendaryCraft name. Started sometime in late 2015, it was a custom Factions server, nothing like the old LC once loved and known by its players. LC Factions was shut down sometime in 2016. Its current status is unknown. Survival The server no longer exists. PvP The server no longer exists. Economy The server no longer exists. Popular Player-Ran Towns The server no longer exists. Popular Player-Ran PvP Arenas The server no longer exists. Popular Builds The server no longer exists. Ranks ''LegendaryCraft Staff Ranks'' ''LegendaryCraft Donation Ranks'' ''LegendaryCraft Building Ranks'' Trivia